Eighteen Till I die
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: SECOND CHAPTER UP!!! Something happens to sam on a planet SG-1 visits. They are not sure what but it makes her act like a teenager.
1. Somethin' strange in the neighbourhood

****

18 till I die.

By: Organized_chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story

Authors note: my first stargate fic! (go me). Sorry if there are any delays in posting. I've got 3 stories on the go. A stargate (this one), a UC undercover and an Enterprise one. So it's a little hectic. Hang on here we go!

Sam smiled as she tilted her face to the warm tropical sun and sighed contently. "I love it when we find worlds like this" The rest of the SG team nodded in silent agreement. 

"Wish there were more of 'em" Daniel added. 

"This is a fact" even Teal'c normally unreadable voice was happy . 

Carter threw a grin at her CO as she took off her fatigue jacket and stretched her arms above her head and stood on her tippy toes stretching out her entire body. 

Jack mentally kicked himself for letting his gaze linger on her stretched out body, he quickly averted his eyes to the pounding surf to is left but they somehow end up back on his second in commands lithe body bathed in sun light. She had her arms raised above her head ,her back was arched and her feet were spaced apart. The bright warm sun made her flawless skin glow and her short hair shin like gold. She then proceeded to drive him even more insane by jutting her hips from side to side trying to smooth out any kinks in her body. Her eyes were closed and she had a content smile on her face. It was the damn most erotic thing Jack had seen in a long time. 

Carter flashed him another grin which eventual turn slightly embarrassed when she saw Jack gaping mouth. "what ?" she asked sheepishly Jack quickly shut his mouth as if he had just finished yawning. 

"N-nothing!" he tried to sound normal but his voice came out a shade higher than he had meant it to. Sam quickly became infatuated by a large purple flower. Jack quickly spun on his heels trying to find an interesting something to direct his attention at but instead he got Daniels amused looking face. 

"Something stuck in your throat Jack?" he asked innocently, Jack managed to get a glare put together and throw it a Daniel before he had to clean his suddenly dirty shades. "Isn't there an interesting rock or something you could study…" Jack waved his hands round grasping for some sort of order or request he could give him "You know, look for, people or ... Whatever?" his sentence was cut short by Daniels interjection. 

"Actualy when they scanned the area they didn't find any inhabitants" Jacks mouth hung open for a few moment 

"….Right, um well just.." once again his sentence was cut off, but this time by a loud whopping noise. Teal'c, Daniel and Jack snapped their head to the direction of the noise, ready for a fight but intead they saw Major Samantha Carter in her black Nike sports bra and fatigue pants yelling something about "a great tan" at the sun……


	2. Whispers, giggles, and Janet goes nuts

****

Authors note: OK sorry guys or the humongous delay. School and constant sickness has made it hard for me to do any thing really. I have surgery with a 6 month recuperating time coming up on the 14th of his month so I though I would get cracken' with my writing. Hope you like! I am writing this with a great case of the flu! (go me!) Shivers, aches and fever; the whole 9 yards! : )

Chapter 2

Jack paced up and down the corridor out side of the sick room. He _had _been pacing _inside _ the sick room but Janet had insisted he leave. He paced all the time when ever he was in there. Why should it bother her now? The only thing different this time around was that every time he looked at Sam, Sam would begin to blush and fidget like a little school girl. Then she would whisper to Janet then giggle furiously. The first time she had done this Janet ignored it, but once the 10th time had come around all that whispering, giggling and pacing had pushed Janet over her limit. And with Jack seemingly behind all of her aggravations she had promptly kicked him out. 

Jack let his mind wander to before, as he paced up and down the hall way.

"Major! I am ordering you! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" 

Sam stared at Jack with a look of annoyance "Who are you? My boss?!" 

Jack opened and closed his mouth with disbelief "YES!" he cried in exasperation.

Sam rolled her eyes "Yah sure! Whatever." She then proceeded to give him a mock salute "Ay ay captain" she then turned her back to him again. Jack ran his hands through his short salt and pepper hair, making it stand on end. "That is _Colonel _to you _Major_!"

Sam looked at him with a cocked eyebrow "What?! We are suddenly in the army now?"

Jacks face twisted in disbelief he opened his mouth to say some thing but no words came out, he was at a loss for words. He shook his head and turned toward Daniel "Uh , Daniel…" he made a circular motion with one hand and pointed towards the gate with the other. 

Daniel turned his confused look from Sam to Jack. Suddenly his Eyebrows shot up in understanding "Oh! Yah the gate, uh yah I'll get it" he stumbled slightly as he turned around and hurried away towards the DHD. 

Even Teal'cs normally stoic face looked slightly confused. 

Jack sighed and turned his attention back to the still half undressed Major. He clapped his hands together "OK! Carter. We really need to get your shirt back on, cause we need to get you back to SGC to see what is.." he waved his hand around, searching for the right word, "_wrong_ with you." 

Carter gave him an indignant scowl "Nothing is wrong with me! Thank you very much!" 

A loud whooshing sound was heard behind Jack as the gate connected with Earth. "Ah, Jack?"

Jack spun around "_WHAT_ Daniel?!!!" 

Daniel shrugged "Oh nothing really, It just that if we don't send the code through, the iris won't open and we'll go.." he then made and person out of his fingers and smashed "it" into his flat hand. He pushed his glasses higher on his face and continued. "But you know you could be alright with that."

Jack just glared "You know what Daniel? I think you have been hangin around me far to much". As he turned back to Sam he heard him mumble "You and me both pal." 

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes, "alright Sam give it here".

A sly smile spread over her face as she stuck her hand in her pocket and drew out the device. "What? This?" she asked innocently. She stuck the device back in her pocket. "You didn't say the magic word, so you will have to come and get it." 

Jack groaned in frustration "Come on Carter! We don't have time for this!" 

Carter just continued smiling. 

Jack slowly stalked his way over to Sam. With slightly trembling hands he stuck his hand into her pocket and pulled out the device. 

Carters eyes never left his face the entire time. He was sure that he was blushing right down to his toes. As the device was finally pulled clear of her pocket Jack let out his breath that he hadn't know he was holding. Jack thought to him self victoriously 'Oh yah Jack, you the man! You stuck you hand down your hot second in commands pants and remained all professional about it!' 

Carter then completely wrecked his mood by saying "You know what? You're really cute." 

Jack nearly dropped the device in shock and hastily jumped back. He quickly spun on his heels and tossed the device to Daniel, who was busy trying to suppress his laughter. Jack glared at Daniel again which promptly shut him up. "Ah yes, sorry I'll just send the code through now." 

Jack rubbed his hands together "Alright kids time to move out." He glanced at Daniel "Hey! Daniel, think you could possibly help Carter back into her shirt?" 

Daniel quickly snatched up a bag that Teal'c had put down. "Uh, sorry Jack but my hands are kinda full at the moment." 

Teal'c looked at Daniel in confusion. "Doctor Jackson, I do believe that bag is mi..." Daniel sent Teal'c a quick look. Teal'c raised his eye brow and nodded slightly before he turned to Jack. "As are mine O'Neil". 

Jack shouted 'Oh for cryin' out loud!!!" he threw his hands up in defeat "Fine!! I'll do it then". He turned to Carter and before she cold react he swiped the jacket out of her grasp.

"Hey!!! " she shouted indignantly "That's mine!"

Jack waggled his finger at her and smiled patronizingly. He then quickly grabbed her wrist and slid the sleeve over her arm. He then pinned that arm behind her and grabbed the other one, slipping that one into the its sleeve. He then spun her around to look at his handy work. "There, now" he made a waving motion with his hand "do it up". 

Sam just stood there with a look of pure displeasure on her face "Well since you think you are so smart, _you_ do it up" she shouted at him.

"Fine!" he shouted back at her "I _will_!" reached for the first button but stopped "but no comments from the peanut gallery" he grumbled. He grabbed the front of her jacket and quickly did up the buttons. "now can we go?" this time both Daniel and Teal'c were smiling " Oh you just shut up you two" 

Teal'c looked at him "It is a fact that we did not say anything Col.." 

Jack raised up his hand "AH! You two have lost all rights to talk, so just stay quiet!" Teal'c opened his mouth again but Jack quickly cut him off again "Hey! I will kill you! I am this close!" putting his finger and thumb a centimetre apart up in his face. 

Teal'c nodded but a smile was still on his lips. 

Jack led a scowling Carter towards the event horizon. He was sure that if he wasn't holding her wrist then she would fold her arms in front of her chest and then stomp the entire way to the gate. He was just glad there was no door on the bloody thing 

He gave Daniel a seething look and muttered, "thanks a lot buddy." 

Daniel smiled and shrugged but just as he jumped into the shimmering pool he added quickly "Oh you liked it". 

Teal'c smiled "I Believe he is righ.." "OK Teal'c last warning! I have a P-90 and I am not afraid to use it!" he then shoved Teal'c through the gate before he stepped through dragging Carter behind him. 

So here Jack was pacing up and down the corridor out side of the sick room waiting for Dr Fraser to tell him what was wrong with his Major. But as he strode up and down the hall a thought popped into his mind and he stopped. 'She thinks I am cute!' He smiled in satisfaction and thought 'not bad for an old man'. then continued pacing.


End file.
